Tipping Dominoes
by PressTheRedButton
Summary: Akashi didn't ask to be born in Konoha. Sure, he has a mild gaming ability, but he has no dreams to be a hero, leave that to Naruto thank you very much. Unfortunately, Akashi's existence will knock over many dominoes, and the universe is going to run damage control. Slight SI. A few OC. Might bump to M later. Romance sold separately.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, kishimoto does. I do own my phone ✓

_Italics- Thoughts_

_""-Speaking_

**Bold- Gamer**

Normal-Normal

Chapter 1

When people think about their earliest memories, most remember a single scene when they were around 5 years old, or one event that somehow stuck to their brain years later.

Point being, almost no one remembers actually being a baby. Akashi Hayashi is an anomaly to this question, because while he doesn't remember being a baby, this is his second time being born.

Like any normal teenager that suddenly turned into a baby again, he freaked out. Crying almost all the time, his new parents were worried about Akashi, and they frequently took him to the hospital to be checked.

According to the doctors, baby Akashi was perfectly healthy, but they couldn't figure out why he cried all the time.

After several months of sleeping and panicking, Akashi slowly mellowed out. It took a long time to accept that he was not going to be able to go back. Now Akashi didn't have any friends in his last life, so he wasn't going to miss that. His job sucked so no hard feelings there. Oh! That's right! He was going to miss his dog! He was a cute husky named...

Akashi honestly couldn't remember.

His memory was weird at the moment. He couldn't remember the name he used to use, where he lived, and other important stuff, but one strong memory from his last life was being abandoned by his family. He was forced into a full orphanage when he was an infant, and his childhood just declined from there. Akashi went through his first life with little affection and love, so when his new parents were always trying to take care of him and displaying so much warmth and affection, Akashi had no idea what to do with these emotions playing in his brain. He was probably going to lose hair already from all the anxiety and stress that was building up.

When Akashi was six months old, he thought that today was going to be like every other day; a lot of sleeping, some crying, eating, and maybe being cuddled by his new parents, but those thoughts jumped out of the window and curb stomped a raccoon when a shiny blue box appeared in front of him.

***Ding Ability The Gamer has started…**

**Welcome Akashi Hayashi, to begin tutorial and access more features, complete The Beginning Quest…**

***Quest Started- The Beginning**

**Before starting your journey, it would be great to know where you are! **

**Requirements- Find out where you live!**

**Rewards- Tutorial**

**Failure- You live a normal, boring life. You also die young.**

_Huh_

_What_

_Wait, shouldn't I go through the tutorial first before getting a Quest?_

Despite Akashi's complaints, the blue screen did not reply.

_Hmm, well from what I've seen, the language is spoken and written has to be Japanese, so I'm in Japan._

**Incorrect**

Akashi's eye twitched. Of course the answer can't be that easy. Akashi's frustrations with the blue screen was disrupted with a sweet voice, "Akashi-chan!"

Looking as far right as he could, Akashi found himself lifted by a giant women who often called herself "ka-chan". With long electric blue hair running down past her neck and a loving smile adorning her lips, Akashi pinned her age in the mid to late twenties. Gently swaying Akashi back and forth, she walked out of his room to the living room, eyeing a few pieces of paper on the table before heading towards the main entrance, speaking in what Akashi would bet his second life on was Japanese.

_Our house is so traditional; no TV, basic wood furniture, and two katana swords hanging on the wall, I would say I'm in feudal Japan or something, but what's with her blue hair! I've never seen or heard of dye lasting so long._

Carrying Akashi on one hand, his mother locked the house before walking through the streets. Akashi saw people wear all different types of colorful kimonos and other traditional Japanese clothing. After a few minutes, Akashi was noticing a lot of construction on houses and stores.

_It looks like they're repairing damage, but what could have caused all this damage on the buildings, maybe the Americans dropped a few bombs on this village? OH GOD PLEASE DON'T TELL ME A NUKE IS GOING TO FALL ON ME TODAY._

Akashi's brief panic attack halted when someone running past had a certain headband on his forehead.

_Huh, seems like someone likes anime in this village, maybe they've actually finished boruto in this world._

"Akashi-chan! Yama o mite!"

Akashi's mother brought Akashi's attention to a mountain coming into view; specifically the four heads on that mountain. Unfortunately for Akashi, those faces weren't from Mount Rushmore.

_I can't be in a fictional world, that makes no sense! Konoha doesn't even exist!_

***Bing **

**The Beginning Quest Completed! **

**Rewards:**

… **Tutorial Unlocked! …**

**Welcome to Konoha!**

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…_

First chapter completed!

Idk why I'm starting this I literally haven't watched the original Naruto and I didn't finish Shippuden, and for manga I've read a total of 0 pages. Don't get me wrong I have done a bit of research and I have a general idea of how I'm going to build this character, but I'm going to need help in order to keep this story afloat.

Nah what am I saying this story is probably going to sink faster than a brick. (JK, I think )

If you guys want to help with this story, just leave your suggestions in the comments! Also if you have tips to improve my writing that would help. Btw I would especially appreciate mission ideas for when Akashi reaches Genin ( if this story reaches that far ). I'll prob need a beta reader someday, but I won't mention that again unless I actually continue this for awhile.

I've already been talking for too long, so see ya!

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, but if I did I would totally be ripping you guys off rn

_Italics- Thoughts_

_""-Speaking_

**Bold- Gamer**

Normal-Normal

Chapter 2

Ka-san carried Akashi around for a good hour, visiting store carts, picking up ingredients for dinner tonight, and chatting with some friends of hers, but he honestly wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. Akashi was in freaking Konoha, the Ninja Village. That meant that there were people who could breath fire, teleport, and generally break every single physics law that he knew in his past. While some would squeal in joy at being reborn in a world with superpowers, Akashi had no idea what he wanted to do. Did he even want to be a Ninja?

_What would even be the point for me to be a Ninja? While having powers sounds cool, there are so many dangers I'll probably die young again. There's Orochimaru and Nagato's invasion that will take place in the future. And the fourth Shinobi war would be a bloody war against souped up zombies. I don't think I'll ever be particularly loyal to Konoha, and I don't have any dream to fight for. I could easily leave Konoha and live on a faraway island to live for the rest of my life. I don't see any real reason for me to join Naruto._

Then again there did seem to be something that wanted Akashi to become a Ninja, and that something was right in front of him, shaped in the form of a blue box labeled "**Start Tutorial" **that continued to hover over Arashi's face. It didn't seem like his mother or anyone else noticed the floating box. With nothing else better to do while being carried home by ka-san, Akashi decided to see what the Tutorial was about, so he slowly moved his right hand over to touch the box. He didn't mean to reach over slowly, but moving his baby body was proving quite difficult.

**Tutorial Selected!**

**Welcome to the Tutorial for The Gamer!**

**You have been given this gift to survive in this new world! **

**To begin, say or think "stats" to view your capabilities!**

_Easy enough, stats_

**Stats-**

**Akashi Hayashi**

**Age~ 6 months**

**Level~0**

**Status~Healthy/Tired**

**Chakra Points (CP)~ Locked**

**Chakra Control (CC)~ Locked**

**Str~1**

**Vit~1**

**Dex~1**

**Int~3**

**Chak~Locked**

**Char~5 (+3)**

**Available Points~0**

**Ryo~0R**

**Shop Points~0**

**Skills-**

**Perks-**

**Baby!**

**-Due to being a cute baby, add +3 to charisma**

**(Empty)**

**(Empty)**

**For convenience, your stats screen will also show your skills and perks. While for skills you can add as many as you want, you can only have so many perks activated at once. You can have up to three perks active at once. Complete special Quests for more perk slots.**

_Such low stats. I mean it makes sense since I'm only 6 months old, but it's still depressing. And my only perk is only temporary and pretty bad. Wait, shouldn't I have more perks? Hey Tutorial?_

**Listening…..**

_Why don't I have The Gamers Mind and The Gamers Body? Doesn't that come standard with every Gamer ability?_

**Because those perks are super powerful, you have not been given them at the beginning. They are currently listed at the Perks Store. Would you like to see the price?**

_Meh I guess I have a goal save for, let's see the price_

**Perks Store-**

**The Gamers Body~ 2000000000000000000...**

**The Gamers Mind~ 30000000000000000000...**

**Etc….**

_what_

_Gamers Body and Gamers Mind; two perks that every gamer has, and I'll be the first one without it. Why is this Gaming ability so different from all the others?_

**Continuing with the Tutorial, we will now visit the Jutsu Creator Tab, please say or think "Jutsu Creator" to continue**

_Ok just ignore me then, Jutsu Creator_

The Perks page disappeared and a new screen popped up from nothing. The screen showed a barren rocky landscape area from a Birdseye view with a white avatar in the middle.

**Welcome to the Jutsu Creator Tab, the place where you can freely invent/change/learn your very own Jutsu that will strike fear across the Elemental Nations! Every 5 levels, you will gain access to this tab. Please note that you won't be taught how to perform the Jutsu right away; instead you will be given the requirements and steps to invent it "normally"...**

_Very interesting, I can easily see this being the best feature so far. Is there anything else?_

**Glad you asked! Our next stop is the Quest tab! When you have a Quest, check this tab to see the full description!**

**Quests- Locked**

**Currently in Tutorial...**

_Simple enough, honestly I probably could have figured that out by myself._

**Finally let's go to the menu! Say or think "menu" to continue**

_Menu_

**-Main Menu-**

**-Stats**

**-Perk Store**

**-Jutsu Creator**

**-Quests**

**-Help**

**In case you ever have questions, feel free to visit the quest tab or question The Gamer aloud.**

***Ding Tutorial Completed**

**Hidden awards obtained!**

**1 free perk available! **

**Perk Obtained- Avid Listener!**

**Learning is boosted by 30% when being taught by someone.**

**Would you like to equip perk?**

**Y/N**

_Honestly, that is a really strong perk. Tou-san and ka-san will be trying to teach me how to read and walk, and when school rolls around, I can learn faster._

"Tadaima!" A male voice yells from the entrance.

Tou-san closes the door and walks into the kitchen area where Akashi and ka-san is. Tou-san approaches ka-san where she is cutting some onions for the broth and wraps his arms around her. They speak back and forth, and while Akashi tries to pick a few words, he honestly has no clue was they're saying. Tou-san is roughly a head taller than ka-san, and his spiky brown hair with white tips goes down to his neck. Akashi always knew that tou-san had some physical job with the muscles he hid underneath his baggy navy blue pants and green jacket, but now that he knows he's in Konoha, he would bet that tou-san is a Shinobi. He's never seen tou-san explicitly wear Shinobi gear however, so maybe he's in a special department? Now that he thinks about it, ka-san could be a Ninja too. She's probably just on leave so take care of him. After a few seconds, Tou-san let's go of ka-san and goes towards Akashi with a grin on his face.

"Ne Akashi, Toraburu o okoshite imashita ka?"

Akashi has no idea what he said, but he thinks that the best thing to do is nod with a smile.

Tou-san starts laughing pretty hard, and Akashi sees ka-san holding a hand over her mouth, chuckling along. While open displays of affection would normally make Akashi cringe, this time a warm feeling enters Akashi's heart at seeing their reaction. Yes, they might not have been his first parents, but a connection was definitely forming between Akashi and his new parents.

Akashi doesn't want to control the world or travel dimensions; he's happy enough in this house, being in the company of family, his family. He may have lost his first family at a young age in his last life, but Akashi promises to himself that he would not let that happen again.

_Maybe that would be my reason to fight…_

Used Grammar check on this chapter right before posting, so I'm a big boy now.

So I was 90% done the actual tutorial when I realized I completely forgot to write about one of the most important parts of any character; his motivation. Now why would Akashi want to be a Ninja? Why should he take dangerous missions? Now because I forgot, I had to go back and edit his reactions to the Tutorial because at first I had him super engaged and pissed off because he didn't get the mind and body skill (real talk is the Gamers body and mind a skill or perk?). But no, at this stage, he's only thinking about going the Ninja root, so for now he wouldn't really care on what he gets.

Wait! Before you spam my messages asking why I didn't give him The Gamers Body and The Gamers Mind, I'll do you a favor and answer that question now…..

I don't like them.

And I'm also lazy.

Let me elaborate! So if I gave him the GB, then I would have to give him health points and deduct that for every attack that hits him. I'm giving that extra work a hard no. Also story wise the ocs with GB tend to be more reckless, and I also don't want to inevitably make a bs excuse to the hokages or anyone for why his body can go through a meat grinder and come out bloody but functional. For the GM, it seems that every writer uses this to get over the ocs first kill. Emotions also build a character, and I don't want to limit my character, let him scream all he wants.

If you guys want to help keep this story going for one more chapter before I inevitably jump ship is to create those jutsus! Like everything in this story so far, I stole that idea off of someone, but not kishimoto this time!

Check out Naruto: System Test by klldarknesa

s/13262979/1/

Unlike my mess his story is beautiful, and its unlike anything I've read because it's based 200 years in the future!

Oh boy I've been talking for too long already, so I'll shut up and see you again!

(ノ｀Д´)ノ彡┻━┻


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Three chapters in and my story is already having an existential crisis. Does my have the Gamer Ability or a system? I've taken out key gamer abilities, and doesn't mine act more like a system?

AÀAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….

_Italics- Thoughts_

_""-Speaking_

**Bold- Gamer**

Normal-Normal

Chapter 3

The next day, two more Quests appeared for Akashi.

***New Quest!~ Speakout!**

**A babies first words is a day every parent looks forward to. Surprise your parents by speaking early!**

**Requirements- Say "ka-san" or "tou-san"**

**Rewards~ 50 xp, 1 int, 125 sp**

**Failure-None**

**Accept**

**Y/N**

***New Quest!- Walk before you run**

**Your first steps towards freedom!**

**Requirements- Take a few steps**

**Rewards- 50 xp, 1 str, 125 sp**

**Failure-None**

**Accept**

**Y/N**

Akashi was planning to work on walking and talking anyways, so this was just a bonus for him. While his life was easy, boredom was manifesting itself into a hammer and smashing itself onto Akashi's brain.

It did that with a smile on its face.

He misses the time when he could walk wherever and read whatever he wanted. His teeth have started to appear recently, and the irritation in his gums is now being used to fuel his attempt to eat the rubber shuriken his parents gave him.

_Definitely Ninja parents _

"Akashi-chan!"

Ka-san strolls into Akashi's room, and the sight of him staring at you with narrow eyes and a shuriken in his mouth would defeat any mother.

"Watashi no kawaī Akashi!"

Ka-san squeals at the sight and immediately scoops up poor Akashi, hugging him back and forth while moving through the house with unmatched grace.

Akashi immediately cries out in annoyance and tries to get the crazy lady to leave him alone, and the only weapon on hand to use is the toy shuriken.

Unfortunately, trying to stab ka-san with the toy makes her hug him tighter, and Akashi could swear that he could see hearts making up her eyes.

He pouts at ka-san and gives her his best stink eye.

Ka-san..

Doesn't care..

At all...

_I swear women if you don't let me go, I'm going to cry all night!_

A few minutes later, Ka-san goes to finish some papers and leaves Akashi in the living room with a sixteen piece puzzle to solve.

_Pff, she underestimates me? I'll show her that I'm the smartest 6 month old on this planet!_

In 1 minute flat, Akashi is looking down on his finished masterpiece.

_Hahaha! Impressive if I do say so myself, hey Gamer ability?_

**Listening…**

_Shouldn't I get some int for using my brain to solve this puzzle._

**While you will get more int for studying, str for working out and so on, solving a 16 piece puzzle is hardly an achievement.**

_Ow_

"Subarashī Akashi-chan!, anata wa totemo kashikoidesu"

Ka-chan walks in the room with a cup of tea in her hand and a warm smile on her face looking at her sons achievement.

_Ha! So there is someone who's proud of me!_

**Someone can always be impressed if they set the bar low enough.**

_OY YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME YOU STUPI-_

Ka-chan lowers herself in front of ka-chan and motions for his attention. Pointing to herself, ka-san slowly encourages..

"Ka-san! Ka-san! Iemasu ka Akashi-chan?"

_Ah! She wants me to say her name!_

Nodding to himself, Akashi slowly opens his mouth and says..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa"

Akashi has room for improvement.

/

For the following month, Akashi practiced saying his first words and taking his first steps. While tou-san disappears for days at a time, he always spends a few hours entertaining Akashi or taking him out to roam Konoha when he has the chance. The repairs on the houses are mostly repaired now, but there are still some broken bricks or pieces of wood laying in alleyways. Speaking about houses, Akashi can't help but notice that any decent designer would probably have an aneurysm looking at the different building styles. Cones, spirals, trees sprouting up here and there; everything seems random. Of course, tou-san expertly travels through the streets to get to every store on the shopping list ka-san wrote down. They've only been stopped by three groups of grandma's so far to touch Akashi's cheeks, so overall this would be a quiet outing.

Before heading home, tou-san briefly brought Akashi to the park and let him down in a small sand pit. It was around 4 p.m., so the park was full of older kids. Thankfully for Akashi, they were all too busy playing a game called "Ninja" to pay attention to the blue haired boy.

_Okay, this is the perfect opportunity to try walking. If I fall, I only hit sand, and if I succeed, tou-san should see it._

Putting both hands on the ground and slowly rising on his legs, Akashi awkwardly stands in the sand pit.

"Akashi-chan! Koko o aruite mite kudasai"

Noticing what Akashi is trying to do, tou-san

crouches on both knees a few feet away and beckons Akashi to walk over.

Taking a deep breath, Akashi moves one leg forward and…

One step…

Move the other leg and…

Two steps, a bit wobbly, but two steps.

One foot in front of the other, Akashi slowly make his way over when the sand drops further than he planned, tripping his feet and sending Akashi's face to kiss the ground.

Tou-san quickly snatches Akashi before he hits the floor, and promptly put him on his shoulders before walking home with an award-winning smile and an excited tone in his voice.

"Watashi no chīsana tensai wa sudeni aruite imasu! Ka-san…"

***Bing! Quest Completed~ Walk before you run**

**Rewards~ 50 xp, +1 str **

When the Quest added the str point, Akashi immediately noticed a slight difference. His muscles felt less jello-y, and he felt that walking should be way easier from now on.

_Finally I'll have more freedom! No more staring at ceilings!_

/

It turns out that ka-san really wanted to see his first steps, like really wanted to see them. Tou-san tried to comfort her, but that rain cloud above her head wouldn't go away.

_Oh well, she at least deserves hearing her name first._

Taking in a deep breath of air…

"Ka-san!"

_My voice is so squeaky, I definitely need to get older soon to get rid of this cu-_

_"Aaaaaaaa! Kare no saisho no kotoba!"_

With speeds that would make the Fourth Hokage jealous, ka-san zipped to the other side of the room and engulfed Akashi in a hug. Akashi was too distracted being choked out and his parents celebrations to notice some new notifications.

***Bing! Quest Completed~ Speakout!**

**Rewards~ 50 xp, +1 int **

**Level up! **

**Rewards~ +2 attribute points, 250 shop points**

**/**

{5 months later}

Ever since the level up and bonuses, Akashi has been walking everywhere in the house asking ka-san and tou-san to teach him more words and to read a few books. Because he is more active, his str has gone up by 1 and his int has gone up by 2. Akashi can speak basic sentences and mostly understand his parents. Akashi had the str to run, but his agil was still at a pitiful 1. Akashi put his 2 free stat point into agil, started to run and-

_Ow, that was a bad decision._

Turns out that improving his agility suddenly messed up his centre of balance, and that in turn out Akashi's face into the floor.

_Unlike almost every gamer who saves up his free points until the last moment, it seems that I need to use the points before the danger to get used to my new body._

Akashi's first birthday was a relatively small event, and it seemed like only his mother invited a few friends over. He got some more clothes, a few children's books, and more Ninja toys.

Nothing caught his eye like his father's gift though.

Opening the small box, Akashi saw that it was a small necklace with a rectangular gem peace attached. The gem was the same light blue color as his hair ( he mostly inherited his mother's electric blue hair color, but it spikes up like his father's and he also has his father's white tipped outlines ) and the connecting piece to the chain was some sort of pale white wood. Engraved in the gem was Akashi's surname hayashi, and honestly, it was one of the most beautiful necklaces he had ever seen.

"Thank you tou-san! I'll always wear this!"

Akashi went over and gave his father a small, but warm hug. Tou-san was flabbergasted because Akashi never went for hugs, and he seemed awkward when others showed him affection. Akashi still wasn't super comfortable to being shown affection, but he wouldn't trade his new parents for anything. He doesn't care that they weren't his "original" parents because they've already entered a special place in his heart that no one's reached before. He still usually tries to get out of hugs and kisses, but his protests are slowly getting weaker.

Just wait till puberty, then the protests will come back with a vengeance.

"Hahaha! Don't mention it Akashi-chan! It's good to see you not stab someone for hugging you for once!"

" That was one time tou-chan! I -"

"Family hug!"

Ka-san wrapped her arms around them both and brought them in the tightest hug ever.

The few guests laughed at ka-sans smile and the two males faces slowly turning purple, and one just happened to snap a picture of the scene….

While in bed that night, Akashi went over a few notifications that he ignored at the party.

***Bing! Found Special Heirloom Item~ **

**Hayashi Necklace**

**Special effects~ increases chakra recovery by 25% when equipped.**

***New Quest!~ Unlock Chakra!**

**How you use Chakra defines your strength as a Ninja. Unlock your chakra to begin your Ninja training!**

**Rewards- Unlocks Chakra Points and Chakra Control, +2 chak stat points, 500 xp**

**Bonus Rewards- **

**Finish Quest in 24 hours~ Sensor Skill **

**Failure~ Death**

**Accept?**

**Y/N**

_Well death does sound ominous…._

Sheesh this took longer than expected.

Sorry for the rather dry chapter, I just wanted to get a few more family interactions before he does Ninja stuff. I actually decided to read the Naruto manga and yea, the landscape surprised me. It looks so unorganized I had to mention that in this story. There probably won't be a chapter tomorrow because I want to create a sort of plan for what Akashi will do.

So yes, I'm actually taking this sorta seriously.

Also! I made some quick changed from chapter 2. I changed Dex to Agility because Dex only deals with hands and I wanted general movement. And perks store is now store because I don't want to restrict what I can give Akashi.

That's all from me so see ya

(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own Naruto

Btw the underlined section in the says shows changes :)

_Italics- Thoughts_

_""-Speaking_

**Bold- Gamer**

Normal-Normal

Chapter 4

It was a quiet morning in the Hayashi house, but the occasional sound of birds singing and people running entered from the open windows. Akashi guessed that they had more Ninja neighbors than civilian ones because there was always more traffic on their roof than the streets and everyone wore shiny metal plates on their body.

Akashi's second guess was that his street was populated by fat squirrels that suffered from shiny object syndrome.

Akashi's mother's maternity leave ended, so she had to go back to work at the hospital this morning. With one last tug on her hitai-ate, ka-san caught Akashi with a bone crushing hug, saying how she would miss seeing her little genius and that he should remember to stay at home.

If these hugs continue he might not live long enough to worry about invasions.

Ka-san also said goodbye to tou-san, but she very explicitly told him to not leave me alone. Tou-san readily promised that he would never leave and that she had nothing to worry about.

_I don't think that really comforted her. _

/

It was in the early afternoon and we were lazing around, reading our own books, when a messenger hawk landed on tou-sans shoulder. Unwrapping the letter on the bird's leg, tou-san patted the bird on the head before it shrieked and flew off into the sky.

Tou-san read the message quickly and didn't manage to bury the groan that escaped his lips.

" Hey, Akashi-chan?"

Akashi blinked and looked up from the book he was reading.

"What is it tou-san?"

Tou-san awkwardly shifted his feet and sighed before continuing, " Apparently my work is running low on staff today so I need to take a quick shift. I should be back before ka-san gets home so she shouldn't know that I left. Can you promise to keep this a secret?"

Akashi stared at tou-san with a wide-eyed look.

_I just turned one yesterday and you're going to leave me home alone already? I mean I should probably start working on unlocking my chakra, so I will be busy._

" Yes tou-san! I promise to never tell ka-san!"

Akashi did promise to never tell her, but the extra gleam in his eyes told tou-san something else.

_I have blackmail on you._

"Look, when I come back, I'll bring home a box of dango alright?"

" Ah! Tou-san is so generous for bringing three boxes of dango home!"

Tou-san huffed at that, " You brat! Two is the most I'll bring home. And don't injure yourself doing something stupid!"

/

An hour later...

As much as tou-san believed that his one year old son was mature, he still left a coworker to watch over Akashi.

"Hey! Let's see who can dig the best hole!"

This coworker was surprisingly not much taller than Akashi, but he had long nails, a pink nose, and very bad eyesight if he thought Akashi was the rock he was speaking to.

"I can't dig that well Hori-san, and I'm over here"

"Whoa! Your Genjutsu must be really strong if you can make this rock look exactly like you! Hehehee.."

Hori scratched his head while heading over to the cross-legged Akashi in the middle of the courtyard.

Akashi's one story house was square-shaped, and the rooms surrounded the courtyard that was in the middle of the property. Akashi was quick to fall in love with this cozy place, and every time he passes the omelette lookalike house on the corner of the street he thanks the stars his parents didn't choose that place.

Maybe Jashin had unknown niche work with houses?

"I can't even access my chakra yet Hori-san. Could you help me unlock it?"

"Sorry but I never learned how humans access chakra." The mole shook his head. "But! I can tell you of the time your tou-san and I ran away from a 70m tall scorpion in Suna!"

Akashi quickly learned that Hori loved telling stories of adventures him and tou-san went through during missions. Some of the alleged "true" stories seemed odd even for Ninja standards, but it was cool to learn more about tou-san from years ago.

" Hori-san, do you and tou-san still run missions?"

Hori audibly huffed, "Nah, your tou-san went to become one of those mask people, and all he does is watch foreigners visiting the village and protecting the Hokage. The Hokage! Your clueless tou-san prefers watching some old man than saving the world!"

_So he's anbu huh. I guess that means he's pretty strong then. Shouldn't his anbu position be kept as a secret?_

"AH! I shouldn't have said that!"

_I guess they're both clueless._

/

A few hours later, Akashi finally found his chakra core in his stomach area. Akashi had to use the memories from the other life to find something that "shouldn't exist". When Akashi first moved it around his body, it felt like some warm liquid was traveling in a whole new set of veins. Akashi couldn't do much more than focus on his core and move it in a small radius, but the notifications sounded off in his head.

***Bing! Quest Completed~ Unlock Chakra!**

**Your first step towards being a Ninja!**

**Rewards~ Unlocks Chakra Points and Chakra Control, +2 Chak stat points, 500 xp, 250 SP**

**Special Reward~ Chakra+ Sensor**

**Skill~ Chakra+ Sensor lvl 0 0%**

**Able to sense other people's Chakra position, type, and flow.**

**Passive Skill**

**Lvl 0~ Proficient Chakra sense 2m and less**

**Beginner Chakra sense 10m and less**

When Akashi first activated the Chakra+ Sensor skill, it seemed like he opened a sixth sense. He couldn't try out the skill much because Hori was the only creature around, but he sensed an energy inside Hori, slowly circulating through his body like blood.

_Wow, I've only just started using this skill, but it already feels natural. Hey Game, what does it mean by Proficient sense and Beginner sense?_

**They refer to how many properties you can sense and how strong of a sensor you are. Beginner sense means you can only identify position, Proficient sense means you can identify position and type, and finally Master sense means you can identify position, type, and flow. **

**Please note that this does not take into account people suppressing their own Chakra. Their skill with suppression will directly clash with your sensory skill, so you may miss a few people on your "detection zone''.**

_While sensors themselves are quite rare, I wonder what it means but sensing type and flow? I guess that need to test that out later. Thankfully sensor skills are some of the easiest to practice._

***Bing! Because you accessed chakra at a young age, your Chakra Control starts at 15%!**

… _Isn't 15% horrible?_

**Bing! Level up x2**

**Rewards~ +4 attribute points, 650 shop points**

_Oh that's good, I've wanted more stat points for a while._

**New Quest!~ Perfect Control**

**Wasting is never good! Improve your chakra control and reach perfection!**

**Requirements~100% Chakra Control**

**Rewards~ Permanently unlock Jutsu Creator, 35000 xp, ?**

**Accept?**

**Y/N**

_Wow that's a lot of xp, it's probably gonna take a few years to complete. I could start with the leaf exercise to improve my control. Hey Game?_

**Listening…**

_If I do the leaf exercise, will I gain a skill?_

**Yes, doing certain actions can create skills**

_Sweet, I wonder how many skills from various books and TV shows I can recreate? I should just stay with the basics for now before I test powers that may blow up in my face._

Picking up a leaf beside his feet, Akashi slowly directed chakra on his forehead and put the leaf there, focusing his chakra on sticking to the leaf.

***Bing! New Skill Created!**

**Skill~ Leaf Exercise lvl 0 0%**

**By exerting chakra to stick a leaf on your skin, you learn how to delicately move chakra.***

**Active Skill~1 chakra per second**

**Lvl 0~ Attach 1 leaf on your forehead at once**

***Your level in this exercise corresponds to how much improvement you've earned. Leaf exercise stops improving CC when you reach 25%. **

Smiling to himself, Akashi continued sticking the leaf on his forehead for 14 seconds before the leaf fell off and his lungs screamed for air.

_Game! What's happening to me?_

**You are experiencing chakra exhaustion due to using almost all of your chakra. While you have 100 chakra, your small control of 15% means that only 15 chakra was successfully converted for the skill.**

_Gah, and I thought I could spam this control! _

Taking a minute to compose himself, Akashi then opened his stats.

**Stats-**

**Akashi**** Hayashi**

**Age~ 1 year**

**Level~ 3 (0/400 to next level)**

**Status~Healthy/Chakra Exhaustion**

**Chakra Points (CP)~ 3/100 (0.3125 CP per second)**

**Chakra Control (CC)~ 15%**

**Str~3**

**Vit~1**

**Agi-****3**

**Int~6**

**Chak~2 (2x50:100 CP)**

**Char~5 (+3)**

**Available points~4**

**Ryo~0R**

**Shop Points~1650**

**Items Equipped~ Hayashi Necklace**

**Improves chakra Regen by 25%**

**( 0.25x0.25:0.0625)**

_Well, my Chakra regeneration is horrible, is there any way other than items for me to improve my Regen?_

**Increasing your Vit stat will increase Regen 0.25 per stat.**

_Okay, put 2 points into Vit and 1 point into Chak and Int. I need more chakra for practicing and intelligence for learning. I'm only 1 still so physical stats shouldn't matter now._

**Complete!**

_Oh, and Game?_

**Listening…**

_Can I name you or something? I honestly have no idea what to call you._

**Yes you can name me.**

_Okay then, how about Amon?_

**My name is Amon**

***Bing! **

**Hidden Quest Complete~ Game is special!**

**Requirements~Name your ability**

**Rewards~ 350 SP, 350 xp, Skill~ Misdirection**

**Skill~ Misdirection lvl 0 0%**

**As a Konoha Shinobi, many people want to hurt and kill you, but they can't do anything if they can't find you!**

**Active Skill~ 0 chakra per second**

**Level 0~ You know good hiding spots and how to walk quietly.**

After taking in the knowledge for Misdirection, Akashi's perception of his surroundings changed. His mind raced with theories on the best places to hide and routes on how to leave the courtyard unseen.

_I can actually practice this without worrying about my chakra, and so far it's one of the most practical and useful skill I have. I should practice this as much as possible._

"Hori-san, how about we play hide and seek?"

" A wonderful idea Akashi-san!" Hori exclaimed while bouncing up and down.

" I'll have you know that I have been the hide and seek champion for 5 years in a row!"

Akashi and Hori went back and forth trying to see who could find the best hiding spot in the house. During the game, Akashi leveled up his Misdirection and Sensory skill by 1 but they only gained small improvements. While Hori is still very blind, his sense of smell and experienced trumped Akashi's Misdirection skill. But Akashi's Sensory skill always found Hori, so they were at an even number of wins to loses. After Hori was found in his "best hiding spot ever!", Hori decided that an proper place to hide from a 1-year-old while playing a game is to bury himself 10m under the tree in the courtyard.

"Hori-san, I know you're underground, please take the loss and admit that I won this round."

….

_He's pretending that he can't hear me…._

"Tou-san is home!"

Running a quick scan to make sure nothing happened to Akashi and no hidden smashed cups were in the trash, tou-sans serious face relaxed into a relieved smile.

"Phew! That was too close! So what have you and Hori been doing?"

" Me and Hori-san were playing hide and seek," Akashi huffed, " but since I'm too good at finding him, he decided to bury himself under this tree so I can't reach him!"

" Haha! Hori always goes overboard! Say.. how do you know that he's under this tree?"

_Oh, I guess I indirectly told him I can feel chakra._

" I don't really know, but I can sense something inside him? I can sense something inside you too! But it's stronger than Hori-sans."

Putting on a thinking pose, tou-san crouched to my level and put his hand on my head and closed his eyes. Akashi could feel tou-sans chakra probe around his body, and it quickly focused on Akashi's small unlocked chakra coil.

Ruffling Akashi's hair, tou-san grinned at Akashi.

"Unlocking your chakra at such a young age is super rare, and you're a sensor as well! I don't see any problems, but we better go to the hospital to make sure your early development won't cause any problems."

"Hai tou-san!"

/

Konoha Hospital...

Akashi and tou-san was waiting in one of the small offices for the test results. A human skeleton stood upright on the far left corner behind the doctor's wooden desk. A clock was facing towards Akashi, and the second it turned to 5 pm, the doctor, Shiro-san, strolled in. Giving Akashi an appraising look, Shiro hummed.

"So you're Akashi eh? Your ka-san made it sound like you were bigger"

_What?_

" Ah" Akashi slowly began, "does ka-san say anything about me?"

Shiro snorted and pushed his flat glasses upwards, "Ha! She never stops talking about you. Give her 2 more months and I swear people will recognize you on the streets."

Akashi could feel his face quickly warming up, but thankfully the adults were busy talking to notice.

_I don't need this at all! I already get enough attention from my parents! I guess I need to stay at home until the attention blows over._

After exchanging greetings, tou-san quickly shifted the topic towards the results.

" So will Akashi-chan face any problems for unlocking his chakra early?"

"No, we don't see any harm done from unlocking it early." Shiro easily answered, flipping through some papers to get to something specific.

" In fact, little Akashi here has an unusually high amount of spiritual energy. When most people unlock chakra, they struggle to get their spiritual energy to combine with their body energy. It seems like his body had too much spiritual energy, so it used some excess energy to automatically combine it with his body energy to generate more chakra…."

_Huh, I have no idea if that's what actually happened. Then again, they aren't thinking about Amon helping me gain access to chakra._

Tou-san and Shiro-sama spoke a bit longer, but Akashi wasn't bothered to listen in. There were also a few more posters on the wall, and they all showed various parts of the human body and common symptoms for poisons.

_Should I be a combat medic in the future? While I might not get personally injured as often, I really don't want to work on Ninja wounds all day. Medics need to have good chakra control anyways, so I should ask ka-san for more chakra control tips and instructions on how to treat wounds and infection while in the field._

Shiro and tou-san spoke for a few more minutes before they were dismissed from the office. Akashi was holding tou-sans hand walking out of the hospital when someone picked him up and started hugging him.

_Agh! Who would snatch me up in public and hu-_

" I missed you so much Akashi-chan! When someone mentioned seeing you at the hospital, I got so worried!"

Nevermind. Ka-san would totally do that.

After almost wringing the life out of Akashi, ka-chan glared at tou-san causing him to sweat.

" So what are you two doing here. Tou-san didn't leave you at home by yourself and wasn't there when you injured yourself, right?"

"No No! I would never leave him home alone haha… and he's not injured either! Akashi just unlocked his chakra so we were making sure nothing wrong happened!"

_While he technically didn't leave me home by myself, we both know that she would flip if she knew exactly what you did._

Tou-san sent a quick pleading look to Akashi so that he could confirm his story.

Akashi choose to simply not respond and not get involved.

"Ah, that's wonderful! I knew my smart Akashi-chan was special!" Ka-sans scary face disappeared instantly and her happy attitude resumed like a paused video.

" My shift ended so let's go home already! I've planned to cook takoyaki for tonight!"

Tou-san finally started breathing again after ka-san led us home, and the sigh of relief that followed would not be misplaced on a Ninja that just avoided hundreds of hidden explosive tags. Unfortunately for tou-san, there was one more exploding tag waiting for him, and it took the form of a panicking mole in front of our house.

"Ah! There you are Akashi!" Hori visibly brightened at the sight of me, completely ignoring the two adults right behind me. " I was so worried someone kidnapped you while I was asleep. I can't imagine the trouble if you disappeared while tou-san left the house!"

_Ah, you should shut up Hori, you're going to get him in trouble._

Hori remained oblivious to Akashi's thoughts and continued rambling while tou-sans face was getting paler and ka-sans smile was glued to her face.

" I mean, it wouldn't have been all my fault, he should know that I need my sleep! He said he was going to come home in 2 hours, but it's been forever and he isn't ba-"

Tori's nose twitched and he froze. Looking from my face to my parents, he visibly gulped.

"Ah! I didn't see you guys back there, I swear humans are good at hiding hehehe.."

"Now, before we do anything we might regr-"

*BAM

Before tou-san could finish his sentence, ka-san planted her fist in his face and sent him hurtling down the street.

Sweat dripping down his face, Hori looked in the direction tou-san went.

" Wellll, I'm going to make sure he wasn't hurt too bad. It was fun playing with you Akashi Ihopetoseeyouagain!"

Hiro darted down the street, going to help tou-chan second and running away from ka-san first.

"*Sigh, men can be so stupid sometimes. Can you promise me Akashi-chan that you won't be like your tou-san when you grow up?"

Akashi quickly nodded his head up and down like his life depended on it. On second thought that wouldn't be far off the mark.

" I knew my Akashi-chan is smart! Let's get ready for dinner!" Ka-san transformed back into a loving mother and gently took Akashi by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

_I don't know how I'm going to survive in this house..._

Finished! I'm pretty sure this is the biggest chapter so far.

Sorry it took an extra day to finish, I just couldn't find the time to sit down and write. While writing I noticed that I didn't put down sp or xp rewards on the Quest, so I've either fixed it already or am going to fix it soon.

So I did spend some time thinking of future events, and I now have a pretty idea on what's going to happen until Naruto's training with Jiraiya. Of course, I'm going to spread the time out and throw in a couple of original missions along the way.

Some good things are going to happen to Akashi, and some bad things will happen…

Like really bad.

Btw next chapter will have a small time skip to a canon event!

It's gonna be weird writing actions and dialogue for real Canon characters because I've covered myself with OC characters so far. Oh well hope it goes well.

I'm going to make Akashi really good with sensoring ( like every other fic) and have fun with his Misdirection skill, can't wait to write about that.

Think that's everything, so see ya!

(ﾉ≧∇≦)ﾉ ﾐ ┻━┻


End file.
